


A Peaceful Summer Night

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Sleepy Cuddles, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: This is once again based on another drawing from Lazy-Hazy on the Cooterblaster blog. a pic of a sleeping Pregnant Hickory. Enjoy





	A Peaceful Summer Night

Today was a nice Summer day, in the household of a small family of Hickory, his brother Ash, and his soon to be babybone's, While Ash head's out to visit his two friend's Blueberry and Sans for a sleepover, Hickory decide's to stay home alone not just because to stay with the baby in his belly but also to try to spend as much time as possible for his firstborn child. 

"nah...i wanna stay home tonight bro, just want some me time with our kid.... beside's i want our first kid to spend a lot of time with me before my second one arrive's" 

Hickory's first born appear's as soon as they were mentioned slowly walking to Hickory's side. "Well alright you have my number so call if something's wrong okay bro, and you kiddo keep Renny safe okay?" Ash talks to his Nibbling "Yes Uncle Ash i will." they say in a promising voice. 

With that Ash leaves the house and drives off leaving the pregnant parent and first born alone for the whole day. A few hour's laster Hickory and his first born were enjoying some bonding time, with watching TV, playing with toy's, and enjoying the backyard sitting on the green grass. 

Throughout the day Hickory couldn't get enough seeing his child so happy and enjoying life, when he was pregnant with them, he was so scared of screwing up, he didn't want them to hate him, didn't want them to go through what he did, despite not having a partner Hickory had his little brother here to help him. It all came out perfect, sweetest child he was so proud, Hickory felt more confident in preparing fo his second child.

When he first found out he was scared to tell his first born at first because he didn't want them to think he's replacing them, that won't ever change his love for his first born no matter what, he'll do anything to protect them, even if it cost's him his life. 

"Hey, Renny can i sit with you for a bit." They ask "of course Sweetie." Hickory moves a bit in his chair giving his kid some room, They climb next to Hickory and settle on his belly "you feeling tired Renny you didn't play ball with me today?" 

"*sigh* not gonna lie, but yeah quite tired, but that doesn't mean i can't give you more love time, that's why i wanted to stay home with ya today. well since your sibling will arrive fairly soon, i will have to take care of them 24/7 and i don't want you to feel lonely, are you excited to meet them?" Hickory rub's his massive belly the baby gave gentle kick's. His first child could feel them and leaned deeper.

"Yes, i'll finally have another kid to play with, i still don't know why none of the kids at school didn't wanna play with me, thats why i'm excited." 

Hickory felt so sad when he finally saw for himself that a lot of kids were ignoring his child. "I don't know why either but you have me, your Uncle Ash, and now your new sibling soon." 

The parent and child share a tender side hug.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Hours later the sun was about to set Hickory and his child were still outside, Hickory decide's to call it a day "Kiddo, c'mon time to go in." He says calling his child to follow him "Aww Renny right now ugh...fine i'm hungry anyway." His child follow's inside Then Hickory get's stuck, on the side door not opening it wide enough. "ugh...kiddo, i can't push the door hard enough can ya help me?" 

His child helps him with the door, letting out a tired breath, The two go in to have some dinner. Unfortunately Hickory doesn't cook, but since his child was so well behaved today, he let them and himself have a little ice cream and easy making hot dog's. 

 

It was almost 9 PM Hickory decide's to go to bed, feeling sleepy His child follow's him upstair's to get dressed in sleepwear, brush teeth, and hit the hey. Well in Hickory's case Pillow nest. He just built it last week it was a hot day today so will be the night, no blanket's tonight. 

 

Hickory was able to get some sleep after...well doesn't really remember when he last slept well, the baby was very calm tonight, so he settle's in the pillow's puts one over between his thigh's, one on his back, and one to hug with he settle's down to a peaceful sleep, slowly hugging his big belly.

 

\--------------------------

 

It was 3:30 AM it was the dead of night, no sound could be heard except for Hickory's breathing, then a soft and slow jiggle on the door handle and it slowly open's showing Hickory's first born sneaking in, they only show up if they had a nightmares and that was the case, they were clutching their chest tight like they were stabbed in the soul, bone's pale. they look to see their parent sleeping soundly, they were about to go closer, but they see how peaceful he is now. 

They knew for quite a while, Hickory was not sleeping well, they hated seeing their Renny looking so miserable, so they turn around and tip toe outta the room, but a voice break's the silence. 

 

"Kiddo, what's wrong?" It was Hickory not sounding as tired as the child would've expected "ugh...sorry, i...i..." 

"another nightmare?" Hickory finish's the kid's sentence now feeling bad "yes...i was gonna ask to stay but you looked so peaceful sorry i woke you i'll go back to my room." They got to the door about to close it but Hickory speaks again.

"no...you can come over, i kinda want ya too." Hickory then shift's of his pillow nest giving room for his first born. They were surprised but come right to Hickory's side, settling down in front in Hickory. 

"like i said i want to spend as much time with ya as possible and Uncle Ash isn't here so its fine." Hickory wrap's his arm around his firstborn. They cuddle back feeling the warmth of each other's bodies. "i missed our cuddle night's" Hickory says. 

His Child wrap's their arm's around Hickory's belly and gently nuzzle it. 

"Thank's Renny, you're the best Renny ever." Hickory let's out a soft giggle and come's closer to them hugging them tighter. " love ya too kiddo." 

 

They stay like this until the sun rises showing a soft warm glow on Hickory's belly.


End file.
